Dreams
by cystalclearxox
Summary: When the party's over we will still belong to each other.


Here's a little fic called Dreams. It takes place during Dylan's going away party in "Love My Way" so spoilers if you haven't seen the episode. Enjoy.

* * *

"Only the best for my darling bro on the occasion of his moving to Sweden." Paige said. 

Marco grabbed a piece of bread and dipped it in the dip.

"Your brain is clearly already redecorating my bedroom. It's Switzerland, as in Zurich." Dylan replied.

"Yeah, as in 6497 kilometers away." Marco added.

Dylan gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look which Marco quickly brushed off.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find Ellie." The Italian stated then walked away.

Instead of finding Ellie he found his bedroom and collapsed down onto the bed. He laid there, staring at the ceiling, and then he heard a knock at the door. Marco ignored it, hoping it would go away. The knock became more insistent.

"What?" Marco yelled.

"Marco, are you okay? It's me El." She replied, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.

"Yeah, that's why you've locked yourself in your room, right?" she retorted, sarcastically.

Marco hadn't realized he'd locked his door but then again everything for the past few weeks had been one gigantic blur. He rubbed his forehead and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Marco, please let me in…I'm here to bitch about guys." Ellie laughed.

"What did Jesse do now?" he asked.

"Gonna let me in?" She questioned.

Obviously she wasn't going to say anything until Marco let her in. He rose from the bed, his limbs aching from lying in an awkward position for so long and approached the door, slowly unlocking it. Once that was done he flopped back down onto his mattress. Ellie casually entered, shutting the door behind her and flopped down beside him.

"So? What has Jesse done now?" Marco repeated his question.

"I don't know. We just don't click anymore like we used to. All we do is fight, even over the stupidest things. We even fought over me not liking to dance." Ellie explained.

"You got to ask yourself one question El, do you love him? Cause if you don't then I don't see a reason why you and he should be putting yourself through this, hanging on to what was once good." He answered.

"Thank you Father Marco, my soul is now cleansed." The red head teased.

"Seriously El, if you love him then you should try to make things work but if you don't, it's best that you move on." Marco replied.

"I guess I have some thinking to do." Ellie said.

"Anyways, how you holding up, you know with Dylan moving away?" She asked.

"Please don't remind me." He pouted.

"It's kind of hard not to. You're at a going away party for him since he's moving to Switzerland." Ellie reminded him.

"Why'd you think I locked myself in my bedroom?" he joked.

"Marco," she said imitating his voice, "You got to ask yourself on question, do you love him."

"Yes." He groaned.

"Then go downstairs and celebrate with him. Remember this is a great opportunity for him." She said while returning to her normal voice.

"Thank you Sister Ellie, and by the way my voice does not sound like that." Marco argued.

"Sure whatever you say, now go." Ellie demanded.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." He replied while walking out the door.

He lazily traveled down the steps and into the living room. He saw his boyfriend joking and laughing with his hockey buds.

"Oh hey Marco." He yelled while excusing himself from the conversation. He rushed over to Marco and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Did you find Ellie?" the brunette asked.

"No, she found me." He answered. Then he remember what El said. He placed a fake smile across his face. It was only for one night, then he could back to moping around. Sure he was in pain but he had to suck it up, for Dylan.

"Wanna dance?" the younger boy asked.

"Sure." Dylan replied while taking his hand.

The song "One More Time" by Daft Punk was blasting on the stereo. Dylan twirled Marco around and placed a hand on his hip. He stepped back into Dylan embrace so that their bodies were lightly touching. Marco moved his hips in time with the music while grinding up against his boyfriend. The young Italian reached his hand back so that it was holding Dylan's neck. The hockey player used his free hand and placed it over Marco's while nipping at his neck. He shuddered at the feeling of his lover's tongue gliding over his skin. He closed his eyes and let the music guide him.

The younger one memorized every point of contact their bodies made. He realized that it would be a long time before he would able to do anything like this again. No more showers together, no more huddling up on the couch and watching a scary movie, no more waking up in his arms and no more being close to him like he was now.

He felt tears burn the inside of his eyelids. He couldn't show Dylan how upset he was. It was Dylan's party and he didn't to ruin it for him.

Marco tried to choke back his tears but it was no use. He had to get out of there. The Italian separated himself from his boyfriend and rushed to the front door, leaving Dylan in a confused state.

He flung open the door but silently closed it behind him, not wanting to cause a scene. Luckily no one had noticed his hasted exit, except for Dylan. Marco made his way to the side walk and rushed down the street, disappearing from sight.

--------

Dylan stood there shocked. He was dancing with his boyfriend when all of a sudden he bolted out the door. Then Paige walked by.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?" Paige replied.

"Marco, we were dancing then he just rushed out the door." He answered.

"Well, you aren't the best dancer but I can't see why he'd flee for the hills because of it." She teased.

"Paige I'm serious, he just bolted out the door." Dylan snapped.

"Sorry Dyl, I didn't." She said.

"Paige…" Then his sister cut him off.

"I really can't chat now, I have work to do, love ya." She stated while walking away.

"Well that was rude." He said to himself.

The brunette made his way to the couch and plopped down. He thought about going after Marco but by now he was probably long gone. All he could do was wait.

--------

Marco had ran all the way to the park. He was exhausted and sat down at a picnic table. His feet rested on the cement bench while his hand where rested on his knees. Marco's face was tear streaked and his eyes were all red and puffy. So much for being strong. The Italian wiped away the remaining tears and rubbed his eyes.

If he couldn't handle himself when he was with Dylan, how was he supposed to do it when his love was gone.

Marco felt like crawling into a corner and dying. He had been an emotional wreck for the past few weeks. The harsh wind blew at Marco's face, whipping his cheeks. It was cold out and he was freezing.

The sun was going down and soon it would be night. The horizon was painted off in the distance with a deep coral colour. You could see the moon faintly illuminating up in the darkening sky.

--------

Dylan didn't want to wait anymore. Most of the party guests had left and Marco still hadn't come home. Nightfall was nearing and he didn't want Marco to be out there alone when it came. Headed to the front door and noticed Ellie and Jesse arguing by the coat rack.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

Both of them whipped their heads to look at him and glared.

"Okay, my house, my coat, move it." He demanded. Dylan was in no mood to be messed with. They both slowly backed away and continued arguing in the living room.

His slipped his coat on and out the door he went, grabbing his car keys in the process. He pulled open his car door and slid in. He turned the keys in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

Where would he look first. Maybe he had walked to The Dot. He headed in that direction. He stopped at a red light so that that the other cars could pass or else he would of ran it. Dylan was right beside the park. He casually looked out the window while he waited for the last car to pass.

He saw person sitting on a picnic bench off in the distance. He had dark raven hair and an olive complexion. The brunette squinted so that he could see the boy better. To his surprise it was Marco. The red light turned green and Dylan turned the corner heading toward far end off the park where Marco was.

The older boy turned of the engine and pushed his door open slamming it shut behind him. Dylan then started to make his way to his Italian lover.

--------

Marco just sat there watching his breath. His head propped up by his hand still resting on his knee. Then he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He jumped at the feeling, knocking his attacker to the ground.

"Ow." A familiar voice groaned. It was Dylan.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Dyl." He said while helping his boyfriend to his feet, "How did you find me?"

"Luck, I guess." Dylan answered, "May I ask why you ran off in the first place?"

"No." Marco stated.

"Marco…" Dylan noticed his boyfriend was shivering so he took off his coat and slipped it around him.

"Thank you." Marco said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"It's been just like this for the past few weeks. You'd get upset and I'd have to comfort you. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind comforting you but I just I want you to be happy and I know my moving away upsets you but I don't want to get on that plane knowing the love of my life is dying inside." He cried. "You know it's hard for me too. You're not the only one who is hurting. I see you in all this pain Marco and kills me to know that I can't do anything about it and that it's only going to get worse. I hate the fact that an opportunity that makes me so happy, makes you so upset. I hate feeling guilty about this, God damn it!"

Marco was taken off guard by his boyfriend's outburst. He didn't know how to react. The younger boy just stood there speechless, his glance focused on his feet.

Dylan took in a calming breath and brought his hand to Marco's face, cupping his cheek.

"When I said that you meant everything to me Marco, I meant it. Not hockey, not anything will change that but playing hockey has been a life long dream of mine. You should know I'm not just going to Switzerland because it's a chance to fulfill my dream, it's also a chance to start new ones. Ones with you involved. Ones where we have a perfect suburban house with a white picket fence and kids running around."

Dylan smiled and looked deeply into Marco's eyes. "And in order to have that I need to do this."

Marco wrapped his arms around the older boy pulling him into a tight embrace. "A white picket fence?"

"Why not. We can have a pool too." Dylan laughed.

"Just promise me something." Marco asked. "If I turn into one of those weird suburban house wives you'll shoot me." Marco replied.

"Promise." Dylan joked. "It's dark out we should be getting home now."

"One thing." Marco said. It reached up and planted a kiss on Dylan's lips.

"What was that for?" the hockey player questioned.

"For including me in your dreams." He sang.

"Marco you're the star of all my dreams." The older boy replied.

"Oh really." Marco said suggestively.

"Let's just go home now." Dylan said while trying to avoid the subject.

"Okay." Marco agreed. He would **definitely** have to bring up that subject later at home.

* * *

Review Please. 


End file.
